User blog:WonderPikachu12/Awesome Rap Battles Season 4: Little Mac vs Rocky Balboa. Epic Rap Battles: Video Games vs History Season 2
Oh god that title is absurdly long I know that I said I wasn't using another Nintendo character this season, but then i changed my mind, whoops This was a collab battle with A6 for both of our serieses. The battle was entirely his own idea, so many credits to him. In fact, he did almost all of the writing for this as well because I can't write fast enough to keep up with him. Most of my work on this was just the pretty pictures, with a couple of lines here and there. So please make sure to give lots of love to A6 for this. <3 This battle was initially meant to be the finale one of this set, but then I messed up so it's not, whoops. 'Protagonist of the Punch-Out!! series, Little Mac, and eponymous protagonist of his movie series, Rocky Balboa, face off to see who is the better boxer.' Battle (Starts at 0:00) AWESOME RAP BATTLES: VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORY VS BEGIN! FIGHT ONE ROUND ONE Rocky: Goin’ up against me? Man, that’s some Rocky steppin’! You’re messin’ with a legend stronger than a Tommy weapon! Give more quarter-pounders than you have in your gloves ya twit, Bruise you until the Doc can’t fix you and ask “Are you lovin it?” Cause like your opponents, you’re a mockery of a fighter, I succeeded against the Creed and got the champion title, You can’t be tough! You’re controlled by millions, a charade! While I go big-screen and blu-ray, you’ll stay stale in arcades! Little Mac: Little Mac’s punching in, and this brawler’s ready to rumble! With that ratchet accent, fights aren’t the only thing you fumble! With each sequel, your films are being beat like a punching bag, I’ll smash you to ashes, leave movies to the real Rock, man! Just like your face, I’ll leave your self esteem broken! You’re not a real boxer, you wrestled with Hulk Hogan! Your matches are scripted! No wonder you think this is effortless! Your fighting’s Butkus! You won’t get back your mutt after this! FIGHT ONE, ROUND TWO Rocky Balboa: Oh, please! I’ll beat this weak little kid lifeless with a TKO! You’re too slow, prepare to be Stalled, then Owned! I’m going Rambo (tough!), I’m the last enemy you’ll ever see, No matter how many Sandmen you beat, a Rocky you’ll never be! Little Mac: Italian Stallion? You’re just a ripoff Raging Bull! Still calling yourself champ? You buried the belt ages ago! I’m not afraid of any jabs this Gabby Jay throws, Cause in this circuit of flow, you’re just the Glass Joe! FIGHT TWO, ROUND ONE Muhammad Ali: Time for a rumble in the jungle, harder than the Great Tiger when I pummel, I may be named after Muhammad, but this boxer is most humble. The most respected in the ring and out, cheered on by all at every bout, You’re an obscure Japanese character not even die-hard gamers know about! This For Glory rookie’s gonna be fallin’ flat down on his face, When he makes a childish mistake, to see how Play-doh tastes! Even with a mouth guard, the rhymes I spit still come out rad, I fought Superman and won! This bout here will be your last stand! Little Mac: When you were a king, you were grilling opponents as the foreman, But now you’re boxin’ with Parkinson's; I’ll knock you onto the floor, man! I break the mold that the Clay here made for the rest of the industry! I’ll take your titles quicker than resisting war against the Vietnamese! You’re going down in infamy, Bald Bull, I’ll muffle this Muslim muscle, You may be named after a prophet, but I’ll show the way through this tussle, Get you punch-drunk like your first wife, knock you out and win tonight, Now, how’d it go with Malcolm X? You left, right, left, right! FIGHT TWO, ROUND TWO Muhammad Ali: Need a hug? I’m about to give you one you can’t bear. (Tim-ber!) I got such a style, way more than the pink hoodie you wear! I’ll rope-a-dope you, like my fists, my insults are painful, I’ll leave you reminiscing for the good days like this was Captain Rainbow! Little Mac: I liked it better when you were quarrelling with Jordan, dude! Roast you harder than Dean Martin, so bad, you’ll be sent back to ‘42! Me? Reminiscing? You’ve probably got more wrinkles than victories, gramps! Don’t float into my hive’s flowers, or you’ll get stung again by the champ! FIGHT THREE, ROUND ONE Floyd Mayweather, Jr.: I’m surprised this little Bronx bitch is here, standing now, Best back down before I lay a smackdown like you was Pacquiao! It’s Mayweather, bitch! Currently the greatest boxer ever, Fuck Ali, Tyson, and Sugar Ray, I’d beat them all combined together! This runt to beat me? Oh please, nobody fights like I do! Uppercut your ass so hard, it’ll fall off right beside you! I’ll beat another Asian, if that’s even what your race is, Go back to acting like Broadway, while I get even more famous! Little Mac: Who even are you? This nobody here just needs to quit talking! You Mayweather opponents, but I do, just look over at Rocky! (Huh?) Fighting bouncers and your own girlfriend? How hopeless! So just open that mouth once more and release the bogus! You’re flowless, I’ll show this nameless how real boxing’s done! Iyanna roll with these rhymes, you’re even a disappointment to your son! You don’t stand out at all, quite honestly you bore me. I don’t need to diss too hard when Ronda Rousey does it for me! FIGHT THREE, ROUND TWO Floyd Mayweather, Jr.: Oh, the gloves are off, I’ll send this child back to his mama! You can’t handle the real world, go back to fighting E. Honda! (Uh…) Challenging me in the ring? I’ve laughed so hard, my sides hurt! Why should I be afraid of this midget? You’re not even a real fighter! Little Mac: Piss off, Aran Ryan. Your one good fight was unappealing, idiot, (Is that it?) You call those insults? You’re even more arrogant than Disco Kid! (Here it comes!) You’re a disgrace to the game, and your wife you were battering, With your constant blabbering, your raps fell apart like your family! FIGHT FOUR, ROUND ONE Mike Tyson: “Boo”, whatcha gonna do, it’s Mike Tyson, all-star, Nobody can beat me in the ring, knock you out with just one falter, Take it to the arcade, playah, I’m a real Space Invader, Smoke your ass raw like paper, just call me stoned Joe Frazier, I’m not just your average boss battle, my fists be throwin’ mind games, Break you down bit by bit, til you’re, nothing but wire frame. You may be in Smash Brothers, but you’ve lost your edge, no chance of winnin’, Your lines may have flown above the others, but I drop shit like a pigeon. Little Mac: You guys hear this? Tyson bit off more than he could ever chew, When I finish this whack dude, you’ll have more marks than just a tattoo! Analyzing your style, from your feet to your smile, get the timing right, Just ask Doc Louis about me, Mac never backs down from a fight! I’m not holding back anymore, going hard straight into round two, Call me the Buster, cause in this Japanese fight, I’m gonna pound you! I’ll eliminate your feathered friends with a little “Falcon Punch!”, bitch, I can’t take any threats of your serious when you “talk like thith”! FIGHT FOUR, ROUND TWO Mike Tyson: Oh, no you didn’t kid, your last line there took this shit way too far! I’ve got the finest lines, you’re over with Fat Albert spitting little candy bars! You’ve got no fame or recognition, you’re nothing without my name, And it’ll take another 26 years for me to even care about your game! Little Mac: I’m still bobbing and dipping, blocking all of your hits, bitch, You’re missing! Candy bars? Indeed! Yeah, baby, they’re delicious! Little Mac, son, show this has-been how my boy got this far! Three consecutive hits, now get punched by the sport’s new star! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? TUNE IN TO FIND OUT! AWESOME RAP BATTLES-''' (Bell dings) '''VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORY!!!!! Poll Who won? Little Mac Rocky Balboa Muhammad Ali Floyd Mayweather Mike Tyson Hint Here's a hint for the next battles: For VG vs H: For ARB: Hints for this battle explained: McDonald's Hamburgers - the hamburger in the front is a Big Mac. Basically a Big/Little Mac joke. :P Weather forcast in May - it's a "May weather" pun, lmao Lutece twins hint - Fighting for sport is mentioned, referring to the main aspect of boxing. It also references how I'd previously said that there wouldn't be another Nintendo character in the season, which was eventually changed, resulting in Little Mac being used again. Category:Blog posts